Suddenly
by Inuyasha Lover 5132
Summary: Spike and Buffy break up, or do they? Based on the song Suddenly by Superchick.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Buffy Ann Summers!!!"

"What the hell Faith? You know I hate it when people call my full name." Buffy spat as she sped down the street on her way to school. The two were late, yet again, but neither of them cared since it happened almost every day.

"You told me the two of you broke up and know I find out that you've been seeing him this whole time." Buffy sighed and pulled into a parking spot. This was the very reason she didn't want anyone to know about her and Spike. When the two of them got together they were treated like celebrities, their every move was monitored by the whole fucking school.

"Drop it ok? I just told you because you're my best friend and I felt bad for lying too you all this time. You can't tell anyone, not even Dawn knows and she Spike's sister. You know how bad she took it when we broke up, if she doesn't know it's a big deal."

"Ok, but we'll talk about this later." Faith and Buffy hopped out the car and made their way into the school.

"Ms. Summers nice of you and Ms. Williams to make it to class today."

"We were thinking about not even coming but we remembered we had your class today and decided to just come late." The class broke out in laughter and the two girls took their seats.

Buffy sent Spike a smile and he returned it. Faith sent her a knowing look and Buffy snapped her head to the front of the class, Spike glared at the brunette girl. She looked away under his gaze and he also turned to the front.

He knew Buffy telling Faith was a bad idea. He loved her and wanted nothing more than to make her happy so he let her tell her best friend. In exchange she would let him tell Angel, he was almost like his best friend. 'My best friend who I fight with all the time.' he mumbled.

Lunch

"Today was the best!" Dawn yelled as she walked side by side with Buffy and Angel. They had there last class together and were now walking to lunch.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"Well-"

"Hi Buffy," two girls said in union cutting Dawn off as they walked passed the trio. Buffy just waved and turned back to Dawn and Angel.

"Do you even known them?" Dawn asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No, that's the whole fucking problem. Everyone seems to know me and every move I make. I can't take this anymore." She walked off in the other direction and Dawn and Angel just watched her go.

"Where do you think she's going?" Dawn asked. Angel surged and they made there way to the lunch room. They walked through the double doors and made there way to their table.

"Where's Buffy?" Faith asked seeing the two walk over to the table alone. Angel took a seat next to Cordy and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dawn next to her brother and he looked at her for an answerer to Faiths question.

"Two girls pissed her off and she ran off." Angel nodded confirming her story. Spike and Faith shared a look and stood. "You went last time so I'll take this one." Faith stared at Spike and sent him a look that said if something bad happens to her I'll kick your ass. She sat down and Spike sent her a smile and started out the door.

"What's up with them?" Dawn asked. She wasn't a fan when it came to Buffy and Spike. She knew the pain that her brother had put the older girl through and thought that it was best that he just leave her alone all together.

She loved Buffy like a sister and just wanted the best for her. She sighed and gave Angel a stern look. "You tell him to stay away from her." She grabbed her book bag and stomped out of the lunch room.

They all stared after her and watched as she whipped her eyes. "Are all the women crazy today?" Cordy hit her boyfriend upside the head and Angel just smirked.

With Buffy

Buffy was passed pissed by now and had gone into full blown rage. The one thing that she knew would calm her down was what she did best; gymnastics. She threw the gym doors open and went straight to the locker room. No one was in the gym during lunch so she knew she would be on her own. She striped off her cloths and pulled out her plain black leotard and put it on.

"I cant' believe Angel and Dawn just let me go without even trying to calm me down, some friends they are." She grabbed here boom box out of her locker and walked out the locker room.

"Fucking people won't give me a fucking break." She plugged in the boom box and the sounds of Evanescence filled the gym, she did a couple of routine stretches then got up on the balance beam and found her center. She found it quickly and did a one arm handstand and closed her eyes.

Ever since she was a little girl she felt a connection with everthing dealing with gymnastics. Her dad had taken her to a show and she fell in love with it instantly, like all six year olds she just had to learn how flip and bend like that. A week later she was in rolled in classes and she made the best marks in her class.

Buffy let Amy Lee's voice fill her head and focused on her next jump. She flipped and stood on her two feet; she did a front handspring and quickly did a back-handspring to top that off. She got back on her feet and did a couple more of those and when the song was over she finished with a split.

Clapping was brought to her attention and she turned to the door to see Spike standing there. She rolled her eyes and gave him a smile. "What are you doing here? Didn't' anyone ever tell you it's bad to sneak up on people when their on this thing?" Buffy asked as she sat down so her legs were hanging off the end. Spike cut off the boom box and made his way over to her.

"You've told me but you know me luv." He was now standing in front of her and she was watching his every move. She had a feeling he was here to talk about the incident that happened on her way to lunch. Buffy couldn't help it she had a bad temper, you could never tell with her being so popular.

"What do you want Spike?" He shook his head and grabbed her foot. "No need to keep up appearances luv, we're alone." Buffy moaned when he started to massage her foot, she shook her head and pulled her foot away.

"What if some one walks in and sees us? I'm not ready to share our rela- the thing we have with everyone else." She looked around to see if anyone was listening or hiding nearby. She could never be too careful when they were concerned.

Spike looked away, a little hurt by her words. "So what we have is just a thing to you?" Buffy hoped down off the balance beam and walked over to him. "What are you talking about, you know I love you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and he looked down at her with his sparkling blue orbs. They were so blue and were the first thing she noticed about him when they meet.

She ran a hand through is hair and put her head on his chest. "I want to be careful about what I say because you know how rare it is that we're alone together. If someone walked in on us and the last word that came out of my mouth was relationship that would be a little hard to explain don't ya think?" Spike chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I suppose but I just get so bloody upset because I can't tell everyone you're mine." Buffy blushed at his possessiveness and broke out of his embrace and looked up at her boyfriend. She smiled and stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

She saw the pout that was about to form on his lips and she put a finger to them. "If I do more than that I won't want to stop." He smiled and took her hand from his lips and kissed each of her fingers individually. The bell rang sounding the end of lunch and the two teens broke out of their embrace.

"Time fly's, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so" Spike answered.

"Well I better change and get to class, I only have five minutes and I don't want Mr. Lawrence on my ass for being late to his class again. I'll see you later ok?" Without waiting for a response she grabbed her boom box and headed to the locker room.

"About what happened before lunch….." he trailed off and Buffy stopped but didn't turn around. "Are you ok?" he asked finding the right words to say.

"I am now." With that she finished walking to the locker room and Spike watched her go. A smile was plastered on his face as he left the gym. The rest of the day was going to be long with out that girl by his side.

**I know I should be working on my other two stories but this one just came to me and I had to write it. I hope you like it, the best way to let me know is by reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel in any way. **

Buffy walked in the house and knew instantly that something was wrong. She closed the door behind her and walked into the living room were she saw her mother sitting with a plate of cookies and a smile on her face. Buffy rolled her eyes and flopped down beside her mother. When either one of them did anything that they knew the other might have a problem with they talked it over in the living room with a plate of cookies for a peace offering.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked. Joyce just continued to smile and offered Buffy a cookie off the plate. She grabbed one and quickly took a bite.

"As you know Bill and I have taken our relationship to a new level," Joyce started. Buffy cringed at her mothers words but nodded showing that she remembered her earlier words. "Well we both decided to take it up a notch and were getting married." She flashed her ring to Buffy and her jaw dropped and her face went blank.

Her mother had only been going out with Bill for three years, it took her all through high school and collage to marry her father so she naturally assumed that she would do something like this by the time she herself was in was in collage. It was either that or just forget about him completely, Buffy had hopped for that one. It seemed like she wouldn't be getting her wish any time soon.

"Buffy are you ok? Do you need another cookie?" Buffy shook her head and held up her half eaten cookie showing that she hadn't finished her first one yet. Joyce put her head on Buffy's shoulder and sighed. "I don't spouse this is a good time to tell you that were moving to L.A"

Buffy looked down at her mother as her eyes bugged out of her head, Joyce removed her head and Buffy turned and glared at her. "What?! We can't move, all my friends are here my boyfriend, we just can't." She flopped back on the sofa so that her back was now touching the cushions fully. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I need to be happy once in a while," Joyce shot out. She looked at her daughter and saw how miserable and sad she really looked. "I know it's a lot to take in but I love him and he really makes me happy."

Buffy looked over at her mother and frowned. "Does he make you happier than daddy used too?" Joyce launched herself into her daughter's arms and Buffy returned the embrace. "Oh Buffy I know how much you love your father and it was hard on me when he died too, but I know he would want both of us to be happy."

"But don't I make you happy, aren't you happy with the life we have?" Joyce patted Buffy's head and let out a small chuckle. "Yes I am happy but being with Bill makes me happy in a different way. You're a teenager, you know women have needs."

"That was more than I needed to know mom." Joyce chuckled again and Buffy smiled.

"If it's ok with you I want to spend some time alone." She let go of her mother and got up off the sofa. "I'm not saying that I hate the idea of you two together entirely I'm just not as thrilled as you are." She ran a hand thought her hair and then let it rest at her side. "I'll be back soon, what time is dinner?"

"Six-thirty, but try to be back before then, Bill and his son are coming over." Joyce picked up a cookie and Buffy just stared.

"He has a son, why wasn't aware of this until just now?"

"Huh, you mean you didn't know?" Buffy shook her head and Joyce went to open her mouth to speak but Buffy put her hand up singling that she didn't want to know.

"I'm leaving but I'll be back soon, k?" Joyce just nodded too exhausted to say anything else to her dramatic daughter. She watched her walk out the door and she knew exactly where she was headed. "Say hello to your father for me" she said to the now empty room.

* * *

Buffy was driving in her car in complete silence, her usually booming car was only silent when she was in deep thought or when the stereo system was acting up, this time it wasn't the stereo. The only sound that could be heard was her heavy breathing and the soft mule of the car. Once she reached her destination she came to a stop and got out of the car. She stood out side and let the crisp air wash over her as she walked slowly to see the person she was searching for.

"Hi dad, long time." She sat in the grass and ran her fingers over the tombstone, it read: Hank .J. Summers, devoted husband and loving father. She smiled at the memory of all the wonderful times they shared together when she was a child; she soon stopped reminiscing once she remembered why she had come.

"Mom is engaged, are you as shocked as I am?" She let out a light chuckle and imagined her father when he would laugh. "I just got the news today and thought I should be the first to tell you. I really want you to know that you're the only father I need in my life and I have prepared myself to tell Bill just that."

She closed her eyes as they started to water and she dug her hands in the dirt. "That's not what you would have wanted me to do and a part of me wishes that you would. I will give my blessing for this to happen but I just don't see any good coming out of this at all." She unclenched her fist and the dirt sifted out of her hand and fell to a pile on the ground.

"I just whish you could be here then none of this would be happening. I love you ya know?" Silence was her only response but she knew his answer was yes as always.

Buffy was awakened by someone calling out to her. That call was soon followed by arms wrapping around her and pulling her into a sitting position. Her eyelids opened slowly and she made the outline of the person cradling her in their arms.

"Spike?" she asked softly. She opened her eyes fully and saw that her guess was right. "What are you doing here?"

"I called you fifty times and you didn't answer, I got worried so I asked your mum if you were ok and she told me you'd be here. It's not good to fall asleep in the cemetery luv, are you ok?" He picked the leaves and grass out of her hair as he looked down at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine I just needed to talk to my dad about some stuff, it's getting to me is all." Spike looked down at the grave and sent her alight smile. Mr. Summers was always kind to him and he was sad to hear the news about his death. During that time Spike became more than a friend to her and he always thought that her father had brought them together.

"What's wrong?" Buffy sighed and wished she had never opened her mouth. Spike was the first real boyfriend she had ever had, and now she was going to have to leave him behind and start a whole new life without him. She quickly got to her feet, almost falling over, and started the walk to her car.

Spike got up as well and followed after her. "Buffy tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." He grabbed her wrist and Buffy looked at him sharply.

"My mom wants to move and I might never see you again. Can you fix that Spike, can you?" He pulled her close to him and she started to pound into his chest. Tears escaped her eyes and Spike just rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear. She soon stopped pounding and melted into his embrace as she cried her eyes out.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Buffy's tears stopped and then all that was left was the stillness of the moment. "Spike?" Buffy asked breaking the spell that had formed over them.

"Yes pet?" She smiled up at him and set a passionate kiss on his lips; she pulled back and looked at him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I never want to leave you." She put her head back on his chest and he held onto her.

* * *

"Buffy is that you?" Buffy closed the door and walked into the kitchen where she knew her mother's voice came from. "Yeah, sorry about not being her earlier I had to talk to Spike then drive all the way back here. I'm going to get ready right now." As she entered the kitchen she saw two other people in the room with her mother.

"Buffy you remember Bill." The older man waved and sent Buffy a smile, she returned it forcefully and then looked at the boy at his side. "This is Bill's son, Evan." Joyce gave him a smile and he returned it much like Buffy had

Bill was not a bad looking man and Buffy applauded her mother for having good taste, he had dark brow eyes and thick but short dark brown hair. His attire consisted of a light brown suit and a pair of brown shoes, brown pants, and a light blue shit with a nice colored tie hanging from his neck.

Her eyes then wondered to the boy sitting next to him, Evan had on a simple pair of blue jeans and a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt. His blond hair came down to his neck and was slightly tucked behind his left ear, which showed off the two small silver hoop earrings that dangled from his ear.

Buffy, where have your manners gone?" Joyce asked as her daughter continued to stare at Evan. "What? Oh it's just- never mind, I'm going up stairs to change and then I'll come right back down."

She headed out the door but turned on her heal and looked at Evan again "It was nice to meet you." Evan sent her a smirk and Buffy rolled her eyes and headed out the door and up the stairs.

Buffy had changed and came back down stairs wearing a pair of tight black jeans on and one of Spike's plain black t-shirts, it was a little big on her but she didn't seem to mind. When Joyce saw what she was wearing she let it slide and the four sat down and started to eat.

After dinner Buffy and Evan gave the adults some privacy and decided to go out and sit on the back porch and get to know each other better, after all they were going to be brother and sister soon.

"Loved the stunt you pull back there, I think it was inspired by my own clever thinking." Buffy laughed and nodded in agreement. "My mom had this really nice dress lying out on my bed for me to wear and then my thoughts drifted to you and I just had to get under her skin."

"Well I do try. So, I think your gonna like life in L.A, there sure is more to do than in this place."

"Hey, this place has been my home all my life and I'm not too thrilled about leaving it and everything I know and love behind." Evan sighed and cursed himself in his head. He hadn't meant to make her mad he just wanted her to know that moving might be a good change for her.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Buffy sighed and looked over at him.

"Me too. I didn't mean to snap like that I just don't wanna leave the only life I've ever known behind."

"I get that, my mom died and my dad packed us up and we moved all the way to L.A, it was hard at first but I guess I got used to it." He sent her a charming smile and Buffy shook her head.

"I'm sorry about your mom, my... my dad died too. He had cancer and he didn't make it .It was really hard on me too but I think actually being in this house made it a little better because I was reminded of all the good time we all shared. Now that were moving I'm never going to be able to look back at this place again, maybe if you had of stayed you would have handled things better."

"Wow," Evan said as he took all Buffy had just said in. They had known each other for about three hours at best and they were talking about the hardest things in their lives, loosing a parent.

"I'm sorry if I was out of line I ju-"

"No, it's ok you just surprised me. I pegged you to be this stuck up kid that would hate me on sight and complain all the time but here you are proving me wrong. You have just as much to deal with as me and I think I finally recognize that now." Buffy smiled and shook her head. Her day went from good to bad then to worse and then to sort of good, maybe moving wouldn't kill her after all.

* * *

Buffy awoke to the loud sound of her cell phone ringing off the hook. She grabbed it on the fifth ring and slowly sat up in her bed and answered it.

"Hello?" Buffy asked softly.

"I'm out side with Spike and Dawn right now, why the heck didn't you come and get me?" Buffy quickly looked at her alarm clock and saw that it read eight forty-five. She cursed and threw the covers off her as she hopped out of bed. "I'll be down in ten minutes if I'm not you guys can leave with out me."

She hung up the phone before she could reply and quickly got some cloths and ran to the bathroom. She grabbed the knob only to find that it was locked.

"Mom, I'm really running lat and need to take a shower, do ya think you could speed it up a little?" She heard the sound of rushing water from the sink and then it switched off, the door slowly opened and there stood a shirtless Evan.

"What the hell are you doing in my bathroom- no scratch that, what are you doing in my house?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't you have to be off to school?" Her eyes widened and she pushed past the older boy and made her way into the now available bathroom. "Put a shirt on, would ya?" she said as she slammed the door in his face. Evan just chuckled and went back to the guest room he was sleeping in.

"Buffy, Faith says you have one minute before they pull off." Joyce yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

Bill and Evan shared a look as Buffy came rushing down the stairs with her back pack flung across her shoulder. She had on a pair of baggy black sweet pants, a white tank top, and a pair of worn in sneakers; her ear phones to her iPod were jammed into her ears and the music was blasting.

"I'm here, see ya later, gotta go, love ya, bye." Buffy rushed past her mother only to be pulled back but her hand grabbing her shirt. "Mom I'm gonna be late," she wined. She took the ear phones out of her ears and looked at her mother.

"It will only take a second. Evan is going to school with you today and he will fill you in on why. I want you to be nice and treat him like the older brother he will soon be." Evan smirked as Buffy schooled at him. "You two are to come straight home and we will discus arrangements later, you can go you got like ten seconds before they pull off."

As the words left her mothers mouth Buffy grabbed Evans had and rushed out the door just in time.

"Is this what our life is gonna be like?" Bill asked. Joyce nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "Are you ready for it?"

"I think I am."

Spike eyed the blond boy at Buffy's side as the two got into his car.

"Who is that?"

"We can talk while you drive, I can't be late again or I'm getting detention for the rest of the week." Buffy sent him a pleading look and he took off at the speed of light in the direction of the school.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend Buffy? And please don't forget to tell us why he came out of your house with you." Buffy rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"You wanna tell them or shall I?" Dawn looked back at he two from her place in the passengers seat and raised an eye brow. She was very interested in all the good points Faith had just brought up and she knew her brother was too. She knew the two had broken up but she guessed he still had feeling for her.

Dawn had no idea how partly right she was, Spike was very interested in the boy who had just immerged from his girlfriends house. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He increased his speed and growled as Buffy laughed at the other boy.

"They're your friends, you do the honor." Evan sent Faith one of his charming smiles and she almost blushed at the attention. Buffy saw this and made a note to ask her about it later.

"Ok, you guys are not gonna believe this….." So she told them the story and she was finished by the time they reached the school.

"Wow, that's really something" Dawn said.

"I know we both are still taking everything in. We'll get thought this together." Buffy smile up at the blond and he returned it. Spike glared and pulled Buffy with him towards the school.

"We're going to be late." The other there teens watched as Spike dragged Buffy into the school and she struggled to get out of his iron grip. The warring bell rang and they scampered off after them into the school.

"What the hell are you doing with that guy Buffy?" Spike asked in a hushed tone. They were in the hall way and no one was around.

Buffy finally pulled her wrist free and glared up at him. "What the hell are you talking about? Did you not just hear me say that we are about to become sister and brother? You can be so jealous sometimes." The late bell rang and Buffy cursed under her breath.

"Great now I'm gonna have detention. Thanks a lot Spike." She stalked off the first period and Spike just watched as she left.

Faith, Evan, and Dawn rushed into the building. They saw Buffy stomping down the hall and turned to Spike for an explanation. "The bell just rang and now she has detention" They nodded and watched as Spike went in the other direction off to class.

"Buffy's class is the last one on the right, room C26" Evan nodded and walked down the hallway to find his soon to be little sister, while Dawn and Faith went their separate ways and off to class.

**That's all for now and I'm so sorry about not updating in a while, I'll try to put up another chapter really soon. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Are you still mad?" Spike asked as he placed soft butterfly kisses on her neck. Buffy couldn't help but moan as she felt his lips turn into a smirk under her exposed skin.

"I was but this is kinda making up for it." He smiled and pulled away. Buffy's lips turned into a pout but Spike just grabbed her hand and they continued down the street.

Since Buffy had detention and it was kinda Spike's fault he decided to say after school and wait on her so he could walk her home. He gave Faith his car so she could drive Dawn and Evan home and she would pick all of them up for school the next day. All of it was worth it just to be able to spend time with Buffy.

"So," Buffy said after a while "Are you gonna get in trouble for giving Faith your car. I know how crazy your parents get." Spike pulled her closer and she smiled up at him.

"Even if I do get in trouble it's not your fault, ok?" She nodded and wondered how he could read her so well. They had been friends since they were five and dating a couple of weeks at the start of the school year, (freshman year to junior year so that would be three years now.) but she had tried her best to try to hide her worry and guilt from him but he would always seemed to know what she was thinking. He was pretty wonderful.

She suddenly looked up and found that they were standing in front of her house. She looked at him and he smiled down at her. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stepped back. "I should get going; I'm probably in trouble anyway so I won't risk you getting death glares from my mother. Knowing her she'll probably just shrug it off, it's not like I haven't gotten detention before."

He chuckled and Buffy took a step forward, although it seems like a step backwards since she was trying to get to her house.

He leaned in closer and kissed her softly. Buffy moaned and grabbed the back of Spike's head and pulled him closer and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Buffy moaned aging and they broke apart.

"You two sure look pretty cozy."

Buffy turned around and glared at the boy standing on the bottom of the front porch. "What do you want?" Evan stepped closer to the pair and Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist. She swatted him away and looked back to Evan for his answer.

"Joyce told me to come and get you. She saw you guys from out the window since she's been looking out of it every five minutes waiting for you to come home." Buffy looked down and Spike turned her around and tilted her chin up so she was looking up at him.

"I don't want your mom to come out here and chase me away for keep you so long, I'm just gonna leave now." He gave her another kiss and he backed away, the father away he was from her the better his chances were of leaving.

"Bye" she said softly as he turned and walked towards his house, it wasn't that far so he wouldn't have that far to walk back. When he was out of sight, Buffy turned and looked back at Evan.

"Is she mad?" Evan didn't need her to say who 'she' was to know that Buffy was talking about her mother. He shrugged. "Let's go and see, shall we?" Buffy hit him lightly on the shoulder and he smirked. He heard her mutter something about stupid soon to be step brothers and how they were good for nothing. He chuckled and quickly followed after her.

"It wasn't my fault, you saw how late I was getting up, you could have woken me up but you didn't so don't lecture me about it." Buffy flopped on the sofa and looked up her mother's shocked face. She had never spoken to her mother like this but she was upset that she was yelling at her for getting detention, she had never done it before so why should it start now that Bill and Evan were there?

"You watch your mouth young lady." Buffy rolled her eyes and looked anywhere but at her mother. Joyce sighed in frustration and looked at Bill. He mouthed something about good news and Joyce turned back to Buffy.

"Did Evan tell you the good news?" This was spokenk calmer and Buffy responder to that.

"Yeah, I get to stay at school for a another whole month while Evan goes to school with me, and Bill and him live here so we can get to know each other and become one big happy family. That's real good news" she said with sarcasm and a little bit of venom dripping from her voice.

"Go to your room." Buffy got off the sofa and stalked up the stairs without a word. Joyce turned to Bill and smiled sadly, Evan chose that moment to sneak out of the room and up the stairs after Buffy.

"I'm sorry about that, she's just-"

"Upset about all the changes," Bill said finishing her sentence. "Evan went through his own little fit when I told him we would be staying here for a month. It's his last year of high school and he wants to spend it with his friends."

Joyce tilted her head to the side, looking very much like Buffy as she did so. "He seems like a nice enough kid, why won't you just let him stay there?"

"Trust me you don't wanna know." Joyce smiled and shook her head.

Evan reached Buffy's door and gave a light knock. "Go away, mom. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"It's me." There was no response, and Evan could just picture the face she was making on the other side of the door. He smiled as it opened and Buffy stood there with an uncertain look on her face.

"Are you gonna come in or stand there all damn day?" She moved out of the way and Evan walked into the room and Buffy closed the door.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked. She was now sitting on the floor with her back against the bed and her head was resting on the bed behind her, she was looking up at the ceiling with a dazed look in her eyes.

"I wanted to make sure that you were ok, I don't know why before you ask, and I just felt like I should." He took a seat on Buffy's bed and when she made no objection he relaxed.

"Thanks, I'm sorry if I made you or your dad upset down there, it's just that my mom has never gotten on my case like that before and it was just pissing me off a little."

"It doesn't mater, I would have said the same thing, or something similar to that, if I wee in your shoes, but my dad is always on my case so I do what I want and just take what's gonna ended up coming anyway."

Buffy understood him a little and sort of felt a little jealous of him at the moment. She had always done what her mom wanted her to, it was just the way she was raised. She had an attitude but only because it was hard being the center of attention all the time, all she really wanted was to feel the way Evan probably felt all the time; but since he had gotten there she was on a pretty good path of getting there.

"I called Faith over and she should be here in a while, you can stay if you want but you might be subjected to hearing girl talk" She was still looking at the ceiling but she could see the look of dread on his face, it made her smile.

He got off her bed and slowly walked to the door; he opened it but made no move to step out. "We'll hang out later ok?" Buffy nodded never letting her eyes meet his and he walked out the door.

"How was your walk home?" Faith asked with a sly tone from her seat on the floor. Buffy had her back up against the bed once more and Faith was sitting two or three feet away from her.

Buffy blushed and recalled the kisses she and Spike had shared earlier that day. "It was really nice. It always is when we get to spend alone time with each other." Faith nodded understanding why.

She and Buffy shared most of their classes together and the teachers were piling homework more and more every day. Whit her mom wanting her to put her studies before her love life that left little alone time for them to have together, especially since they can't be seen together in school.

"I just wish we could do little things like that all the time. With me moving we won't have much time left-" Buffy realized what she'd just said and her hand flew over her mouth and she turned to look at Faith's shocked and hurt face.

"How long have you known Buffy?" The blond looked down at the floor and played with her fluffy black carpet.

"Since yesterday. I was gonna tell you but I thought if I did then I would have to face the fact that I might never see you again, not to mention Angel, Dawn and Cordy."

Faith looked at Buffy oddly but Buffy couldn't see t because her head was down. "What about Spike, you two didn't break up did you?" Buffy's head shot up and she shook her head franticly. When she stopped she looked at Faith with a guilty look and bit her lip.

"You told Spike already didn't you?" Buffy nodded and Faith looked away. "I thought you would have at least told me first about you and Spike still going out."

Buffy scooted at bit closer to her, so they were side by side, and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "You are my best friend and Spike is my boyfriend, please don't ask me to chose between the two of you. I've known you my whole life, we grew up together, and you've always been like a big sister to me."

"Buffy…"

"Hush, I'm not finished yet." She flashed her a small smile and Faith smirked. "I hate that my mom's getting married and the fact that we have to move and start a new life in L.A. This guy…, Bill makes my mom happy and I don't wanna be the one to take that away from her so all I can do is go along with it. I'll visit you and you will always be welcome so we won't lose touch, k?"

Faith nodded and Buffy looked into he brown eyes. "Good. Now call your mom and tell her you'll be staying here tonight then we can get ready to go." Buffy got up and helped Faith to her feet. Faith raised her eyebrow at her blond friend but pulled out her cell phone and dilled her home phone number.

"William, your home late, is everything ok?" Spike nodded as his mother looked at him, worry present in her eyes.

"Everything is fine. I was just walking Buffy home from detention." This didn't faze the older woman at all. She knew Buffy was a good girl but just a little on the wild side, she reminded her of herself at that age. It was a shame that the two of them had broken up.

"That's nice dear, your sister's up in her room and I'll be going out to pick up some things for dinner, your father will be home shortly so I'll be back soon." Spike nodded and flopped down on the couch and watched his mother walk out the front door. He sighed loudly and grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

The door opened and Spike turned to see who it was and found himself staring at his angry looking mother. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Spike said not meeting his mother's hard gaze. She folded her arms across her chest and Spike looked up in her brow eyes that looked so much like Dawn's when she was angry.

"You know what, the car. Where is your car?" Spike smirked as his mother spoke to him slowly but it soon faded as she walked closer to him, angry look still in place. Her cell phone rang and Spike watched her as she gave him a look that said this isn't over.

Spike chuckled as she started to chatter a hundred miles a minute to the unknown person on the other line. She started towards the door and Spike sighed in relief as she walked out and closed it behind her.

"William I want that car back in this drive way before your father gets home! And don't pretend you don't hear me either because I know you can," her voice yelled from the other side of the closed door. Her heals quickly walked to her car and Spike heard the sound of tires screeching down the street.

Spike stiffened and rolled his eyes as but got up off the sofa to obey his mothers whishes. She was always quick to punish if you didn't do as told.

"Dawn I'm going over to Faith's to get my car!" Spike yelled up the stairs Dawn yelled back that she heard him and quickly went back to her homework. He sighed and headed out the door walking at a medium paces not at all bothered by the long walk to Faith's.

Spike reached his hand up to knock on the door only to have it fly open. He took a step back as the woman yelped in surprise, not expecting someone to be standing at her door step.

"Spike, what are you doing here? Are you looking for Faith?" Spike smiled at the older woman before nodding, she was the only out of all his friends mothers who called him Spike.

"She's at Buffy's right now, I was just about to go over there and bring her some things for the night, and you are very welcome to ride along if you like."

"Ok, thanks." They headed to her car and the trip was made in silence.

When the car pulled up in front of the Summers house hold Spike said his goodbyes and offered to take Faith's bag in for her. The older woman gave him a smile and a wave as she sped off down the street.

"That must be your mom" Buffy sad as a knock came from the other side of the door. She got up off the couch and Faith followed after her. Buffy's eyes widened as she saw the bleached blond standing on her front porch but welcomed his sudden appearance. She threw herself into his arms and he held her close.

"I'll take that" Faith said retrieving her duffle bag from Spikes hand. As she took it Spike let his hand wonder to Buffy's back and pulled her even closer.

"Miss me luv?" Buffy nodded into his shoulder and Faith made a gagging sound.

"I know what you mean; the two of them were all over each other when he dropped her off this afternoon." Faith shivered as Evan's hot breath made contact with her right ear. "Was that a shiver?" Evan asked. He took a step closer to her and Faith willed herself not to move but her feet weren't listening to her briar.

"Evan, back away from the best friend" Buffy said as she glared at her soon to be step brother. She looked over at her flustered friend and smiled.

"Fine but you have to take me along on your little trip. Spike raised an eye brow at his girlfriend and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Must you accompany me everywhere I go?" Buffy asked.

"I don't have my car and my dad won't let me borrow his so you're stuck with me." Evan replied smartly

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him and he flicked her off. Both Spike and Faith looked like they were ready to kill but Buffy just laughed.

She turned and looked up at Spike and placed a kiss on his cheek. "So why are you here? We're about to leave and if someone wants to go with us they should be ready to walk out the door when it's time to go." Buffy said loudly eyeing Evan.

"I'm standing like ten feet away from you, you don't have to yell." Faith laughed shocking both Buffy and Spike. Evan gave the brunet girl a wink before he headed up the stairs to get his wallet and shoes.

"Anyway," Buffy started. "Why are you here again?" Spike pouted looking hurt and Buffy whipped the pout away with a kiss.

"My mum went psycho on me about letting Faith borrow the car and demanded that I get it back, I hunted her down and here I am."

"That sounds believable but I think you just missed me and stopped by to get a glimpse" Buffy said grinning.

"What's she on?" Spike asked Faith.

She surged. "Probably just happy that I'm not mad at her." Spike glanced at the other girl questionly and Faith sighed. "You know she's moving right?" Spike nodded. "She didn't tell me until today and I was kinda upset, she's been lying to me, to everyone, about you and it kinda pissed me off a bit."

Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy protectively and Faith almost gagged. She missed seeing her friends happy but since they could actually act like this in front of her they were going at it full force, it was kinda sickening.

"It's ok Spike, I explained everything to her and we're ok. We were just about to go out and get some movies and ice cream and have a girl's night in but you and Evan are kinda messing that up."

"Fine," Spike said glaring down at his girlfriend.

Buffy gave him a chaste kiss and pulled back. "I'll call you later?" Spike gave her a small smile and nodded in response. Faith handed over his keys and Buffy walked him to the door.

"You understand that I haven't spent as much time with Faith as I'd like too and that it's good for us to spend some time apart, right?" She looked up at him, her big green eyes pleading with him to understand.

He gently kissed her lips all the worry drained from her being. "I understand fully but I need you to understand that I'll never be ok with being away from you. We can't act like a couple when we're at school, we have to sneak around if we wanna go out, and when we do go out we're limited on the places we go because someone might see us."

Buffy frowned and looked back at Faith who was sitting calmly on the sofa. She turned her attention back to Spike and grasped his hand in hers. "What are you trying to say Spike?" she asked, her voice dropping down to a soft whisper.

He sighed loudly and took a step back. "I want more but I'm not sure that you do." Buffy was about to say something but Spike e held up a hand and silenced her. "Talk to me later I really need some time to think."

Buffy nodded numbly and Spike gave her a peck on the cheek, lacking the love and meaning behind it. She watched as he got into his car and drove away until he was out of sight.

"You ready to go?" Evan asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched as she looked back and up into Evans blue eyes. She hadn't heard him come down and it made her wonder how long she had been dazed out staring at the empty street way.

"Yeah, let's get going." Evan looked at her strangely as her voice cracked and Faith looked over at her with worried eyes.

Buffy averted both their gazes and rested her head on Faith's shoulder as she came and stood beside her.

"I'm a bad girlfriend."

**SO, SO, SO sorry about the long wait for this chapter. School is hell and the stuff they have me doing is crazy. I have three honors classes this year and one advanced class. Luckily for me the advanced class will help me with my writing skills and I hope you all will notice the change in my work. As always I'm thankful to all those who review, and even to those of too who just read, hope you guys have a great labor day and continue to read my stories. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Let me GO!" Faith yelled as Evan tried to hold her back, it wasn't working very well but he had to try. What else was he going to tell Buffy when she asked him how her best friend kicked her boyfriend's door in and beat the living hell out of him.

Of course if she did that she would probably end up in jail so Evan was hopping he could talk some since into her so it wouldn't get that far.

"Evan, if you don't let me go I swear-"

"What's going on out here?"

Faith stopped her struggle to get free and Evan let her go, they both turned around slowly only to be welcomed by the sight of a very pissed of Dawn.

They both sighed in relief when they saw it was only her. Faith shot Evan a death glare and marched over to Dawn leaving Evan standing there to stare after her.

"Whet the heck are you guys doing here? If you're looking for Spike he's not here. He said he was going to get his car back which you have so where is he…?" Dawn cocked her head to the side then looked around for her bleached blond brother.

Faith rolled her eyes and put a hand on Dawns shoulder. "Dawn lets go inside to talk, there's some things I think you should know." She looked back at Evan and saw the odd look he was sending her. Faith heard Dawn sigh and the younger girl moved out of the way so the two could come in.

Evan hurried and made his way inside and Dawn closed the door behind them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Evan whispered harshly, glaring down at Faith with worry clearly shown in his eyes.

"Dawn has a right to know, maybe then Spike will stop acting like suck an ass if he knows how much he's hurting his little sister."

"What are you two going on about?"

They both looked back at Dawn once more and she raised an eye brow at their strange behavior.

"Nothing," the two said in a rush.

Evan hit Faith lightly on the shoulder and flashed Dawn a sweet smile. "We are just here so I can get to know Buffy's friends better. Your house was the first stop on the list, don't you feel special!"

Faith smacked her hand against her forehead and Dawn continued to look at \Evan strangely.

Faith pulled her hand away from her face and glared up at the older boy beside her. "This is what's gonna happen, you're going to sit down, keep your mouth shut, and try not to make to much noise while breathing since that's all you're allowed to do!!!"

After Faith saw Evan sit down quietly in a chair on the other side of the room (he wanted to be as far away from her crazy ass as possible) without causing a fight she sat down on the sofa, patting the cushion next to her so Dawn would sit.

Dawn sat down reluctantly and looked at Faith who now had a very serious look on her face.

"Ok," Faith started, "Buffy and Spike have been going out for a while in secret and your brother just broke her heart again. We were supposed to have a girls night in but Spike came over looking for his car and I guess he got made and words were said and now Buffy's sad and she won't talk to either of us. We were on our way to the store when I decided to take a detour and pay Spike a visit so I could beat some since into him but since he's not here I thought it would be a good idea to tell you what has been going on."

Faith finished and all Dawn could do was stare at the older girl while every thing that she said drifted through her head. Buffy and Spike had been going out in secret and Spike had just broken her heart again…?

"Dawn are you -"

Dawn held up her hand and got to her feet. "I want to see Buffy."

Faith looked down at her feet and then back up at Dawn, she nodded and didn't have to say a word for Evan to get up; he followed after the two girls in silence and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Buffy sat on the couch staring off into space thinking about what she needed to do to make things right. So far so many emotions had run through her veins, but right now she was too confused to even try to sort out how she was feeling.

Buffy looked up as her mother and Bill entered the living room hand in hand, the sight of it was enough to make her gage. God, she really didn't need to see them right now.

"Where's Evan?" Bill asked trying to make conversation. Joyce had suggested that he get to know Buffy and she would get to know Evan. The thing was that Evan was a lot more willing to know Joyce than Buffy was to get to know Bill.

Buffy shrugged. "The hell if I know, he and Faith left out of here thirty minutes ago and I haven't heard from them since." She turned her head to the side and thought of a little while. "I think they might have said something about going for food or something but I wasn't paying attention"

Bill looked at Joyce in shock, that was probably the most Buffy and said to him with out saying something rude or insulting. Joyce nudged him so he would go on and continue the conversation, both of them were clueless to the fact that Buffy wasn't up for talking to any one at the moment.

"So… Evan tells me you have a boyfriend. How are things going with the two of you?"

Buffy glared over at him and the sudden mention of Spike sparked a spark on anger inside of her. They were fighting, they hardly ever fought. Things had been so messed up since Evan and Bill waltzed in her life.

At the thought of Evan, waling around in nothing but towels, leaving the bathroom a huge mess and lets not forget going to her school and intruding on her nice peaceful life. And let's not forget Bill, proposing to her mother, making her have to move away and, and… Then it hit her, Bill was the reason that she and Spike had been arguing.

If he had never came into her life she wouldn't have to make up things to Faith because there would be no secret to tell her, there would be no moving away and leaving all of her friends behind, none of that.

A lone tear slid down her cheek and she turned and faced her mother and Bill. Joyce looked at her daughter with concern one she saw another tear accompany the first one.

"Buffy what's going on?"

"I hate you!" Buffy yelled looking Bill right in the eyes. "I hate you so much!!! Why did you have to come and make me think about him, why do you even have to be here?"

"Buffy, what has gotten into you?" Joyce asked breaking out of Bill's hold and getting to her feet.

The door opened and in came Dawn with Faith and Evan right at her heals. Bill was about to make a remark but Dawn just pushed passed him and stood right in front of Buffy.

"What's going on?" Joyce asked looking at Faith and Evan.

Evan just looked away not wanting any part in what was about to happen.

"Dawn knows," Faith whispered. It was soft but it drifted all around the room and with the stillness Buffy heard her friend very clearly.

"You told her?" Buffy asked in shock.

"Yes she did tell me but it would have meant so much more if it had of come from you." Buffy looked away as more tears formed in her eyes.

"You guys are fighting and he's going to hurt you again! Why would you do something like this?"

"The only way he hurts me is when were not together, what am I supposed to do?"

"Buffy I love both you and Spike but you guys hurt me so much when you broke up, I hated to see the both of you so broken and lost… I don't think I can bear to see it again if it doesn't work out this time."

Buffy grabbed Dawn and held her in her arms tightly. The younger girl broke out into sobs as Buffy whispered comforting words in her ear, as time slowly passed Buffy stared to cry as well and four sets of eyes looked at the two girls with sadness.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on? Joyce asked. Buffy and Dawn broke apart and the blond nodded at her mother.

It was time for everything to come out.

* * *

Buffy sat awkwardly in the living room with Bill sitting on the far end of the sofa that she was also occupying. Neither of them knew what to say since her little outburst earlier, she said she hated him and she really sounded like he meant it.

"Umm… about earlier, I'm sorry. I'm not just saying that because my mom made me, I really mean it. It was very rude of me to say something like that especially since it's not even true." Buffy looked away from his gaze and focused her attention to the carpet.

She heard her mother emit a loud laugh from the kitchen and wondered what she was talking about with Amelia. Knowing her mother they were probably talking about how wonderful it was that their children were back together, not that Joyce hadn't already known but that wasn't something that Spike's mother needed to know.

Joyce had gone into the kitchen since it was getting late to prepare dinner, Evan being the suck up he is politely offered to help make dinner, Faith thought it as only right to help her prepare a meal that she would help eat so she went as well.

That left Buffy, Dawn, and Bill sitting in the living room awkwardly together. That didn't last long since Joyce called Dawn into the kitchen to speak to her mother, that was fifteen minutes ago and Buffy was sure the young teen and abandoned her because of all the tension that had been in the room, not that she could blame her but it would have been nice if she had of stayed to back her up.

This is how she got into her current situation, alone with Bill right after she just shouted to the heavens that she hated him.

"I think you've made your feelings perfectly clear," Bill said. "I still forgive you." Buffy looked over at him after he spoke and tried to smile at him; she was feeling a little bit better but still not her best.

"Thanks, but I meant it, I don't hate you I just think that your trying to push the memory of my father out of my mothers life. Were moving so she won't be able to look around and see things that bring back memories of the three of us and that hurts more than anything."

"I would never try to do that," Bill said. He sighed and looked a little reluctantly to say what was on his mind. "When Evan was eight his mother died in a terrible car crash, we both lost her that say so I would never dream of trying to replace your father. I can't even image what he must have meant to you, your mother tells me you were very close and I just hope that you give me the change to be at least that half as close to you."

Buffy smiled, a real smile, but said nothing in response to his kind words. She got to her feet and walked over to the stairs; once she reached them she put her hand on the railing. "I'm going to change so if my mom asks where I am just tell her what I said. Thanks for the pep talk."

With that said she ran up the stairs to her room and closed the door with a soft click. Buffy opened her drawer and grabbed her black mini skirt and a short sleeved white blouse; she neatly folded it then walked over to her bed and pulled her back pack out from under it.

She walked back over to her dresser and grabbed one of Spike's t-shirts that fit her like a dress, then pair baggy grey sweatpants. She quickly changed and glanced at herself in her full length mirror on the back of her closed door.

Once she had packed the clothes she would need for the next day and all of her books she would need for school in her book bag, she grabbed her phone and her iPod and carefully climbed out the window.

* * *

Amelia came from the living room with a smile and took a seat next to her husband. She gave her son a big smile while her husband passed her a plate filled with food.

"Mom, why are you smiling like that, and where is Dawn?" Spike asked. His father paid them no mind and thought it a good idea not to even ask what was going on; she ate his dinner silently in his own little world.

"I just got off the phone with your sister and she says that she'll be staying over at Buffy's for dinner tonight." Amelia continued to smile and Spike raised an eye brow at her odd behavior. It wasn't like she wasn't always odd but this time it was a cheerful oddness.

"I also talked to Joyce who just happened to tell me that you and Buffy had gotten back together."

Spike almost spit out the water that just reached his lips but he healed it down and tried to swallow it down without choking… too much.

"That's wonderful son."

"It's more than wonderful Jack, it's divine," Amelia squealed.

Spike looked at his parents with a faint blush on his face. For the rest of dinner he had to listen to the rambles of who cute he and Buffy were and how his mother couldn't wait for the two of them to get married. Spike tried to finish dinned quickly but not too quickly to make it look like he was trying to get away from them.

Once he finished he quickly excused himself and made his way to his room.

"I can't believe she told them that we were going out again," Spike mumbled under his breath. "She probably said that just to get back at me for what I said earlier."

Spike opened his door and stood there in shock at the sight that met his eyes. There was Buffy spread out on his bead in nothing but one of his t-shirts that she had begged him to death for. Her head was propped up on his pillow and her white creamy legs were tangled together, ever so often brushing against the stuffed animal that she gave him for his birthday. Buffy's rosy lips softly sang the words to some song she was listening to on her iPod, her eyes were lightly closed and Spike thought she looked simply beautiful.

He silently closed the door and locked it, then stepped over the sweatpants and shoes she had discarded onto his floor.

He lightly touched her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at him and he leaned down a placed a soft kiss on her temple.

She sat up and took her iPod out of her ears and placed it on the night side table beside Spike's bed. "What are you doing here?" Spike asked. He was sure that she would have been made since shed told her mother that it was ok to tell his parents about them.

Buffy said nothing and pulled him down onto the bed, she took off his shoes and they fell to the floor with a soft _thump._ He was now lying in the position she had been in a second ago, only Buffy was now straddling his waist and had pined his hands above his head with one of hers.

"Buffy what are you-?"

Buffy cut him off by placing on of her slender fingers to his lips and silencing him. He gulped softly and Buffy let out a small giggle when she heard it.

"I waned to come by and talk to you about us." Spike blinked and Buffy placed a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back and let his hands loose from her slack grip. She brought her lips to his ear and nibbled on it a little as she licked the outer shell. "I've decided," she whispered letting her hot breath tickle his ear and send shivers down his spine, "that I want everyone to know that you're mine and that I'm yours."

Buffy moved her lips away from his ear and stared down at the shocked look he wore on his face. Buffy smiled once more and kissed him once more, but this time a little bit longer and harder.

Before she could pull away Spike took the chance to nibble on her bottom lip causing her to moan lightly.

"What made you want to do that luv?" Spike asked slightly breathless.

Buffy grinned. "I had a lot of time to think about it and I just thought it would be best for us right now. I'll be leaving in a month and I want everyone to know that you are taken."

Spike smiled once more and captured her lips with his, Buffy moaned softly and Spike's hand went up her shirt. Buffy gasped and giggled as his cold hand came in contact with her warm skin.

The kissing and moaning went on for a while longer and Spike got a litter bolder and lifted Buffy shirt over her head and threw it to the floor with her shoes and sweatpants.

Spike gazed up at her and Buffy looked away from him with a slight blush on her face.

"You look wonderful luv," Spike said as he kissed the skin right above her belly button. That comment made her blush even more and Spike let out a light chuckle.

"You act like this is our first time doing this and your just now seeing me… this way."

"I know," Spike said. "I just can't help telling you how beautiful you look." He creased her cheek and Buffy leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. When she pulled back she lifted the bottom of his shirt, exposing is taunt stomach, and pulled it over his head.

"I'm almost naked and you still have on cloths. I needed to even the odds."

Spike laughed. "I think the odds need a little more evening, don't you?" Buffy nodded and leaned down and ran her tong over one of Spike's nipples, he moaned softly and he felt the small smile Buffy let pass over her lips.

She trailed a good amount of kisses over his bare chest and made a trail up to his ear. She licked it once then said, "I wanna be on top."

Spike frowned but gave in as Buffy's lips started to form a small pout. "Fine, only for the first time." Buffy grinned and they got back down to business.

Over the course of several minutes cloths were shed and added to the pile (and some completely missing the pile) on the floor. Soft moans filled the room and the two people down stair were completely oblivious to what was happening upstairs. They went on with their dinner like it was any normal night.

* * *

"Buffy," Joyce called, "it's time for dinner." Joyce frowned and put her hands on her hips, that was the tenth time she'd called that girl and still she got no answer. Joyce knew that Buffy was going though a hard time with Spike at the moment but that still didn't excuse her from dinner, there was no use to starve herself over the poor boy.

Joyce sighed and walked into the dining room, all eyes turned to her expectedly and Joyce shook her head at their unasked question.

"She still didn't answer. I don't thin she wants to come down tonight." Joyce took a seat next to Bill and he placed his hand over hers. Joyce smiled and Evan cringed at the display of affection that he was still trying to get use to.

He hopped up and all eyes turned to him "I'm gonna go and see if she's asleep, that a possibility right?"

Before anyone could say anything Evan had left the dining room and ran up the stairs. When she reached to top step he let out a beat he hadn't known he was holding in then slowly made his way to Buffy's room.

Knowing that Buffy would kill him if he didn't knock first he raised his fist and tapped on her door. There was no answerer so she knocked again… still no answer.

Evan frowned. "Buffy, you better say something or I'm coming in." There was still no answer, not even a loud yell that he was expecting. He gripped the door handle and slowly opened d the door only to find the window wide open and the room very much empty.

**--**

**Ok, so I know that this chapter is long over due but I've been really busy trying to get my grades up. I had to C's but know I only have one so I thought it would be a good time to update!!! I really hoped you liked this chapter and that you weren't too freaked out by my poor attempt at a love seen, it was my first so I'm sure I'll get better with time. As always I appreciate you taking time out to read my story and I hope you will continue to read as I continue to write. Really hope you liked this chapter, REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bill was struggling to get the hang of the way that Joyce and Buffy handled things. Evan seemed to get the hang of things pretty quickly but Bill just assumed that it was because he was a teenager. Still, he was ecstatic that his son and Buffy were getting along so well, if one would call that getting along. She at least wasn't telling him that she hated him like she'd done him last night. Staying at the Summer's household was interesting indeed.

Since he had been there he had meet about two of Buffy's many circle of friends. Joyce told him that her daughter was very popular and was active in many school events. At one time she'd been head captain of the cheerleading squad; she was very interested in gymnastics, and was president of the student body. Joyce had also informed him that outside of school Buffy had been taking private violin lesions from one of her father's old friends, Rupert Giles. Loosing her teacher was one of the things that she feared would happen with the move but her mother and Bill had insisted that they would work something out. Bill didn't think that she was too convinced but Buffy had just nodded at her mother and proceeded to glare at him. She was never one to hold back what was on her mind.

Bill liked that about her but at the same time it interfered with the progress of their slow going relationship. Bill sighed and Joyce looked over at him and gave him a small smile. She knew all of this was taking a toll on him but this was just part of her life and how it worked. He knew she had a daughter when they stared seeing each other and she knew he had a son. She was so glad that Evan was starting to open up to her, Joyce just whished that Buffy would do the same with Bill. Despite her daughter's protest that Joyce had not informed her that Bill had a son Joyce knew better. She'd told her that sometime right off the back. The mother and daughter team had a very open relationship and they tried to be as honest as possible with each other. Joyce was sure that Buffy had just repressed the fact of any important thing relating to her and Bill's relationship. Buffy had tendency to do things like that.

Now they were waiting for Buffy to return home from school, hopefully with Spike in toe now that their relationship was back out in the open. If Joyce was honest with herself she would say that she was eager to learn how their first day as a couple had gone. Bill wasn't so eager to learn about that but if Buffy was willing to talk about it he was just going to find out.

A car pulled up in the driveway and Joyce felt Bill slip his hand into hers. Spike was defiantly with her. A couple of minutes later a key was placed in the lock and the turn of the knob echoed threw the silent room. Buffy's blond head appeared in front of the two adults after about a minute. She waved at her mother then glanced at her side glaring at the empty space. She stepped out of the room and soon came back with Spike.

"Sorry, he's afraid that you're going to yell at him for letting me spend the night." She smiled up at him and he scowled at her lightly. After a moment he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. Buffy knew that he wanted to kiss her but she figured that he didn't want to test her mothers temper if she was mad at him. She broke their gaze and looked at her mother then at Bill. Oh, she'd forgotten about him. Thought he were the real reason that he'd brought Spike with her. She didn't really like to think about Bill anymore than she had to.

"Spike this is Bill, my mothers boyfriend. Bill this is Spike, my boyfriend." Spike eyed the man and gave him a small smile. They exchanged pleasantries but Spike didn't really think that he would like him much. First of all Buffy didn't like him that much so there was a good reason all together, but most of all he didn't like him because he was coming between him and Buffy. Anyone who could waltz into their lives and take Buffy away from him was not to be liked.

"Ok," Joyce said. "Now that the two of you have been properly introduced lets have a little talk." Buffy sighed and grabbed Spike's hand and led them to a chair across the room. She pushed him into it softly and quickly sat in his lap before he could protest. She'd wanted to be in constant contact with him all day but he wasn't complaining. Her mother might and that's what he was worried about. He snuck a glance at her and saw that she was looking at Bill for his reaction. Spike looked over at the man as well and saw that he wore a slight frown but didn't say anything otherwise.

"Well," Joyce said. "Bill here thinks that we need to talk about you seeking out and heading off to Spike's last night. Though I don't really condone you and Spike sleeping in the same bed as I know you do," Buffy's cheeks heated up, "I know you both are old enough to make your own decisions. We all know that even if I forbade you from doing so you two would just find a way around it anyway. With that being said we are going to talk about what happened last night and you and Bill will be able to give your input on the situation. I see that this is only fair since when we are married the two of us will have to make these decisions together."

Spike nodded. He loved the way Buffy and her mother dealt with things. She treated her daughter with respect and let her live her own life. He was a little afraid of her reaction because Buffy had told him how she'd been acting now that Bill was there. She didn't like it one bit and Spike knew his girlfriend would not hold back her opinion of the situation just to be polite for her mothers behalf. He didn't like the man but Spike assumed Buffy's reasons were different than his.

"Let's get this over with. We need to go over to Faith's and pick up Evan. Let's hope the two don't kill each other while we're gone. I didn't really want to have this conversation in front of Evan. That's why he's there." Buffy said answering Bill's unsaid question. She smirked and Spike held back o grin of his own.

"Do you think they like each other?" Joyce asked. Bill turned his attention to the woman at his side and gave her a questioning look.

"Maybe," Buffy replied. "It's hard to tell with the death threats and insults they throw back and forth at each other." She turned and fixed her grin on Bill. He blinked up at her in total confusion. "I have a new found respect for your son. Not many people can stand up to Faith and get away with it. Evan seems to be the exception."

"He has a girlfriend back home," Bill finally said. Buffy gave him a surprised look. "Her names Jessica. They seemed quite serious when we left but you don't think he likes this Faith girl do you?"

Buffy didn't really know. Faith hadn't really said much to her about Evan with the exception that he was annoying and getting on her nerves. Evan on the other hand had asked many questions about Faith today at school. It was rather annoying and Buffy saw where Faith's opinion came in. He had kept her from spending time with Spike and she didn't really like that much. But that was another story all together.

"I'm sure Evan wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend," Joyce said breaking Buffy out of her thoughts and reassuring Bill. "Now let's get on with this." She looked over at Buffy and Spike and smiled. "You two did say that you had somewhere to go right?"

"Right," Spike replied.

"Ok, why don't you star first," Joyce said looking over at Bill. Buffy frowned but didn't protest her mother's statement.

"Alright, I would like to start off by saying that I agree with your mother's earlier statement about you being able to make your own choices, but I think that a little restriction should be put into place."He smiled after he fished and Buffy held back a smart remark.

When she was little her mother and father used to have similar talks like this with her. Her father had always treated her like she was older than she was and doted on her. In return she acted above her age and followed her parent's whishes. When he died Buffy felt like she deserved a little more freedom since he had discovered how sort life actually was first hand. Her mother agreed and gave her a lot more freedom to do what she though was best. Now here Bill was messing up everything that she and her mother had worked to build. She had told Bill that she was going to make an effort and it was more for her mother than for Bill, but she also wanted to make an effort for Evan. The older teen had been nice and she appreciated that he was so polite and kind toward her mother. In return for his congeniality she would try and be the same way to Bill. But right now the thought of him and Spike's hand on hers was the only thing holding her back from speaking what she really though. She really though that this discussion was stupid, she really hated that Bill was trying to control her life already and he wasn't even married to her mother yet, and she really hated that she had to put up with it!

She took a deep breath to collect herself and squoze Spike's hand to calm herself down. "I appreciate your honesty on the subject but I don't think that you are truly equipped to tell me what to do. You don't know Spike and you don't know how things work in his house, because of this you shouldn't be able to have a say in anything. Also, before this goes any further I want to know what you wish to happen here." She gave him a pointed look and Joyce held back a smile. Debate classes hadn't been wasted after all.

Bill held his own though. He tried not to look too shocked at Buffy's ability to insult while still being slightly polite. He was finding out a lot about this girl. "What I had hoped to happen was talk about why you feel you should be able to leave this house without your mother's knowledge then think that you should not be reprimanded for your actions."

"So," Buffy said. "You feel like I should be punished for leaving _my _house and spending the night at _my_ boyfriend's house, which I am completely welcome at any time?" Spike nodded at her side backing her up all the way. Though his mother and father had not been pleased when they found out that Buffy had spent the nigh in his room they didn't do more than give him disapproving glances. His mother was so overjoyed about him and Buffy being back together she didn't really feel like yelling at him. For that he was grateful. There was no doubt in his mind that once he got home his mother and father would be having a talk with him about that situation. "You and my mother are not married and even when you are you will not be my father. I think that all reservations abbot punishing me should be left with my mother. If Evan were here I think he would feel the same way."

"Perhaps Buffy is right dear." Buffy cringed at the pet name but turned her attention to her mother. She could have laughed at the expression on Bills face but once again Spike's soothing touch stopped her. "Buffy has brought up many good points, and so have you. I just think that if Evan was here he would feel the same way that Buffy does. He would not want me putting restrictions on him especially since he will be going off to collage soon. Buffy is only a year behind him and very mature for her age. It would probably be best if we stuck to reprimanding our own children until they are more comfortable with the situation." Buffy beamed at her mother and Spike couldn't help but think that Bill had been set up. Joyce looked as if she had already had her mind made up on the matter but only wanted to see how Bill would present himself in the situation. Maybe Buffy was in on it too. He would have to ask her about it later.

Bill took a moment to think about it. Would this be what Evan wanted? He decided that it would and nodded in approval. "Ok, we can go with this arrangement, but I would like to bring things to your mother's attention that I don't quite agree with."

"Fine," Buffy said. "As long as I don't have you harping on me all the time I'll be good." She turned to her mother and asked, "Can we go now? I want to spend some time at Faith's then head over to Angel's. He said he had something to tell us."

"You may go." Buffy quickly got off of Spike's lap and headed over to her mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Joyce stood and gave her daughter and hug. "Be home in time for dinner and do hurry and get Evan. I believe what you said about those two killing each other and I don't think Bill would like that very much." Buffy grinned and nodded.

"We'll head straight over so we don't waist anytime." She looked over at Spike who was standing a few feet away from them. "Could you please do something about him?" Buffy asked. "I told him how Bill was poising your mind and I think he's afraid of you now." Joyce glared nonchalantly at her daughter but soon turned her gaze to Spike.

"Oh William, you know that I wouldn't hurt you." She gestured for him to come closer and she enveloped him in a hug. "Well, not unless you hurt Buffy," she whispered.

"I would never hurt her intentionally," Spike said.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." She gave him a pat on the back for good measure. Joyce let go and waved the two tees off. "You go have fun and do be carful."

"We will," Buffy said already grabbing Spike's hand and heading out the door.

"I love you," Joyce said trying to catch her before she got out the door.

"Love you too," Buffy yelled back. The door was slammed shut and the two adults were left alone once more. Joyce sighed and returned back to her seat beside Bill and curled up around him.

"I really did want to know how their first day as a couple at school went today," she said. "Maybe she'll want to talk about it at dinner." Bill said nothing; he just stared at the woman that was wrapped up in his arms. "What?" Joyce asked as she turned around to face him.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering how you got to be so amazing." Joyce laughed. "No, really," he said totally serious. "You have this ability to say just the right thing at the right time. You are so connected in Buffy's life, yet you give her the space that all teenagers long to have. She doesn't walk all over you and you don't seem to fight all that much."

Joyce laughed. "Oh, we fight. When you see us fight you'll never forget it. Buffy's a very different kind of person. She needs different things in her life and I think that Hank spoiled her a little." Bill gave her a look that said you think and she laughed once more. "You shouldn't feel like you're not a good parent just because Buffy may get the better of you sometimes. You haven't known her all her life so I don't expect you to quite understand how she works just yet."

"See, this is what I'm talking about. How did you know that's what I was thinking?" He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. "

"Lucky guess?" she asked.

"I doubt it," Bill said. "I really do."

* * *

"Bill seems nice," Spike said once they got in the car.

Buffy glanced over at him and chuckled. "Yeah right. The only reason I'm even nice to him is because of my mom and Evan."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Why Evan?"

Buffy sighed. "He understands me. He knows what its like to loose a parent, a person who is such a big part of your life that when they're gone you feel totally lost without them. He's also the one who has to go through with this whole new sibling thing with me. I think it's better if I have a friend in him instead of an enemy. He already has the advantage of being older than me not to mention he'll know a lot more abut L.A than I do. He definitely has the advantage."

Spike didn't like that Buffy was so taken with Evan. She had only known him for a while and they were already getting close. On the other hand he knew he had no reason to think that something would be going on between them, they were going to be siblings soon. Thinking of Buffy with an older brother didn't really suit her, Spike thought. She was always so mature and having Evan as her older brother and him acting the way he did only proved his point. "Whatever you say, luv."

Buffy looked over at him with a suspicious glance. She could tell he was in a snit. "Spike are you jealous if Evan? Because I told you that he's like my brother and that would be gross. Besides, I love you and nothing will change that." She gave his cheek a small kiss and she took in a sharp breath as she heard him growl. She loved it when he did that.

"Not now, pet. Were almost at Faith's and I do want to hurry. We need to head over to peaches and see what he wants. He has my sister over there and I don't fancy leaving her there any more than necessary.

"Whatever," Buffy said moving back to her seat. "Angel's your best friend and it's not like Dawn hasn't been over Angel's house with you on many different occasions. His house is huge! I'm sure Dawn can keep herself entertained for a good while while we entertain ourselves…" She trailed off letting him fill the rest.

"My aren't you in a randy mood today. You've been all over me, not that I'm complaining that is. But what's got your knickers in a bunch?"

Buffy had the decency to blush at his question. Now that she thought about it she had been hanging off of Spike all day. She hadn't noticed. She guessed after the last time they went public with their relationship it had ended badly. She'd missed him like crazy and knowing that he didn't want her anymore had hurt her so much. Spike was a gorgeous boy and he had plenty of options after their breakup. She couldn't take seeing other girls hang off of his arm when they weren't together, so she decided to be the girl on his arm today. People were shocked to say the least. Some people were glad and others were angry. She didn't really know why she was so affectionate today.

"It might have something to do with knowing that I'm leaving," she said not sounding too sure. "I won't be here to fight off the girls who drool over you in the hallway next year and you might get tired of a long distance relationship and decided it's too much. I- I don't want to loose you."

They pulled up in front of Faith's house and Spike cut the engine. He turned to face her while she continued to look away from him. He brought his finger under her chin and turned her head towards him. "You're not going to loose me Buffy. You're mine and I'm yours. I have you now and I'm not going to give you up without a fight. I need to know that you won't give me up without one either."

Buffy nodded and pulled him close to her so she could dig her fingers into his hair. "I won't give you up without a fight, I promise." She kissed his neck and took a small bite. He growled and Buffy pushed herself closer to him. Spike's hand started to move downward but they were rudely interrupted by someone knocking loudly on the window. They pulled apart and looked over to meet Faith's angry glare.

"I thought I heard you guys pull up," she yelled. Her voice was slightly muffled due to the window being rolled up but she was loud enough that they could hear her. "Buffy come get that thing you'll soon be calling a step brother out of my house before I kill him."

Buffy was upset hat her friend had interrupted them but she couldn't help but laugh. Faith looked very pissed off person, which Buffy knew she was. The blond sighed and opened the door and went to retrieve Evan from her friend's house. Faith climbed in the passenger seat as Buffy hopped out and the blond looked at her puzzled.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked. "I thought we were going to hang out for a while."

Faith nodded. "We will but at Angel's, I can't stand to spend another minute with him."

"Aww, don't say that Faith. Don't you love me?" Evan asked from his place on the front porch.

"Don't confuse my hate with love," Faith growled out.

"Hey, there you are," Buffy said. "What have you been doing to Faith?"

He smirked. "Nothing much." He gave Faith a sexy smirk and she blushed then looked away.

"I would say that I don't want to know but that would be so far from the truth" Buffy shook her head but glanced back at the blond boy on the steps. "Hurry up and get in the car, we're going to Angel's."

Evan pouted. "I thought we were going back to your house."

Buffy shook her head. "Nope, urgent business to take care of at Angel's so we don't have time to drop you off." Evan shrugged and headed over to the car and got in the back seat. Buffy looked up at Faith waiting for her to move but she made no move to do so.

"I am not sitting back there with him. I've been with him all day so now it's your turn to deal with him." Buffy looked at Faith's face and saw that she was serious. She sent Spike a sad look then climbed in the back with Evan.

She poked his chest with her finger, hard. "This is all your fault. Now I'm separated form Spike because you can't behave yourself."

Evan laughed. "Chill out. You act like three's miles between you. You're just in the back seat, Buffy."

Buffy sighed as they pulled off. "You're right," Buffy said sulking. She glanced at Spike's reflection in the mirror and she smiled when he looked up at her and grinned. "It'll be fine."

The drive to Angel's was very cattery. It seemed as if Evan's power to annoy Faith extended to the back seat as well. The two were passing insults at each other in not so quiet voices all the way there. Buffy had never been so grateful to see Angel's house in her life. She hopped out as soon as the car stopped.

"Wow," Evan said. "It's as big as our house." Buffy looked at him with her eyes popped out.

"Your house is this big? The one in L.A?" Evan nodded and the rest of them looked at him impressed as well.

"That's surprising," Faith said. "You act like you have no home training at all. I tho-" She was effetely cut off by Spike's hand going on top of her mouth.

"That's enough out of you two for the day. I've had to deal with it for the whole car ride, I won't have it outside of he car as well." Buffy nodded. The two were driving her crazy. She headed up the stairs and rang the door bell. It only took a few seconds for someone to answer the door. Buffy smiled when she saw that it was Dawn. Her smile quickly faded when she saw that the other girl had tears in her eyes. Buffy felt Spike wrap his arms around her waist but they rapidly fell away as he pushed past her to get to his sister.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" he asked. Evan and Faith soon came up and stood behind Buffy as she stared at the two siblings with worry.

"Angel and Cordy have been yelling at each other for a while," Dawn said as she gazed into Buffy's eyes. "I went up into one of the guest rooms to do some homework and I fell asleep. I woke up when the two of them stared yelling. That was like thirty minutes ago and they're still going at it."

Dawn whipped her eyes and ushered her friends into the house. As soon as they were inside they heard the screams coming from upstairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Evan asked.

"I don't know," Buffy said, "but I'm gonna find out."


End file.
